


i like taeyeon's lyrics

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based off of Songs, Fluff, M/M, Short Chapters, a couple of rarepairs lol ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: I put some couples in a list then put my Taeyeon playlist on shuffle. Then I wrote a story on them based off the lyrics. I'm sorry if your faves got an angsty song, I didn't like writing it either (yes I did)





	1. Hajime and Tomoya: Fine

_When one day, one month, one year passes  
Will we be living different lives?  
Not me  
It won’t be easy for me  
Still, you fill up my days  
Not yet  
I tell myself, like a fool  
I can’t swallow the words that linger in my mouth  
It’s not fine ___

__Hajime always knew it would come. He and Tomoya had been best friends for a long time, since they were fortunate enough to meet in middle school, where they had a lot in common. But since those days, they’ve slowly begun to form different interests, and it became harder to talk. Soon after they began to find different friends who they related to more, and that only increased their distance. Tomoya seemed fine with it.  
Could he even still consider Tomoya his best friend? He wanted to more than anything. He just needs to talk to him about it, like they used to. Somehow when he tries to though, the words never come out, instead choosing to stick to the roof of his mouth as he can only stare at Tomoya, who is seconds away from turning around._ _


	2. Midori and Tetora: 11:11

_Everything finds its place and leaves  
You took all of me and left  
But like the two hands of the clock in my heart  
I keep lingering in the same place ___

__Midori hated admitting how he felt, so he made sure everyone saw him as sad so that they never had to question how he was doing, they would just know. But now he couldn’t even say he was sad, he didn’t even feel like crying. He felt like empty space, like time would pass by and leave him behind. It didn’t, time certainly went by, and Midori knew it only took Tetora further and further from him.  
_ _

It’s 11:11. Midori lays face down on his bed and wonders if he should wish to get over him, or wish to see him again.


	3. Shinobu and Yuuta: I

_Sky that pours light  
I stand under it  
Fly as if I’m dreaming  
My life is a beauty ___

__Shinobu was always an active kid, and he had long been used to running through grassy fields and climbing trees all by himself (sometimes to escape bullies). It all felt like something he could forget now as Yuta was beside him, taking the time to figure out how Shinobu’s ninja gadgets worked and listening to his mini lessons on ninja techniques.  
_ _

They didn’t even go home afterwards. They laid underneath the sky that poured light, holding hands and laughing breathlessly.


	4. Sora and Tsukasa: Rain

_Memories come down when it rains, spreading pain  
Watching you as you get soaked  
Clear in that moment,  
wet with memories  
I think of you when you were beautiful in the rain ___

__Sora weakly held the umbrella as rain poured violently from a sky void of color. How could he even approach Tsukasa, who stood on the opposite side of the street as him, soaking wet and surrounded by distorted colors Sora made up in his own misery. Even now he couldn’t see, couldn’t think the same as before.  
_ _

He tore himself away from Tsukasa’s figure and walked briskly away. No matter how far he got though, he would always be haunted by how beautiful he looked in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta be honest this one felt silly to write just bc. These two are probably the least dramatic characters. also does anyone actually ship this bc if so good taste


	5. Subaru and Hokuto: Why

_If I leave now, good, good, good, yeah  
Everything I’ll meet, great, great, yeah  
My lightened heart, work, work, baby  
It already glimmers in front of my eyes  
But I hesitate, why ___

__Hokuto never dreamed of being held like this, in such an unfamiliar setting while the wind blew wild outside. After graduation Subaru suggested Trickstar going on a trip, an adventure as he called it. Here, in the middle of nowhere, Hokuto felt like he could laugh more freely somehow, like he didn’t have a reputation weighing him down.  
_ _

Subaru makes another pun, Hokuto berates him, which is a bad idea when you’re in the arms of Subaru Akehoshi because that will only push him to tickle you mercilessly. Afterwards Hokuto laughs breathlessly and almost says “I love you,” but for one reason or another he hesitates without knowing why.


	6. Souma and Adonis: You Are

_Cause you are, the light that fell on me,  
You are, like a beautiful dream,  
With seven rays, the whole world,  
Is dyed even more beautifully, always.  
Yeah you are ___

__Adonis always felt like he was stumbling, and that he was just one more step away from falling flat on his face. He was different in every way from his classmates, and still felt left in the dark about most common knowledge here. That was until he met Souma, who answered every question until he got sick of them, and was more than happy to show him about different customs.  
_ _

It’s as if he escaped a dark tunnel and stumbled upon a world more beautiful than before. Souma showed unbridled enthusiasm both as a teacher and a lover, and even as it was getting late, Adonis felt like his world was growing brighter by the minute as Souma’s light continued to fall on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnng I feel like this one's cheesier than the rest I'm sorry about that :/ idk I don't like this one as much, but AdoSou is a fave so I hope it did them some justice


	7. Mao and Ritsu: If

_Because I was like a fool, I could only  
look upon you  
Because I was afraid of how your heart might change and  
we might grow farther apart  
I was such a fool, not able to  
tell you I loved you  
Because I was afraid of the hurt and sadness  
I would receive after we meet ___

__The day Ritsu always feared the most was the day Mao would leave him. Ritsu was always able to act so sure of himself, constantly berating Mao with “Never leave me~” and the like, like he knew he’d be wrapped around his finger forever.  
_ _

The fear always lingered in the back of his mind. He knew Mao was smarter, had more he wanted to do, and he wouldn’t have room for extra baggage. Sometimes Ritsu knew he was more than that, sometimes it was hard to tell. 

He’d continue to clamour over Mao, to sleep on his lap and make him help him get ready in the morning. But he’ll never tell him “I love you,” because it will only be that much harder to let go when the time came. It was hard to tell now if he’d regret it or not, but if it makes things easier for Mao, then it was worth it, even if the hurt scared him more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters started getting longer. idk why


	8. Arashi and Yuzuru: All With You

_If you see my heart  
And feel my true heart  
If you see my heart  
And find your way to me  
I want to give you all of my heart  
If you can stay by my side forever ___

__

__Arashi could see through anyone, like some odd special talent. Yuzuru decided it was a cruel talent, because even when he scolded Arashi for being too close or not being able to wait a little longer, Arashi laughed nonchalantly and told Yuzuru “I know you like it” in a playful manner that made Yuzuru’s face burn a little.  
_ _

Yuzuru didn’t normally like things that risked his job, and as a result dating was near the top of the list of things he vowed never to do. But day by day Arashi took down his walls, was able to see his heart inside and out, and found his way to a boy who didn’t want to be found. After one or two rendezvous and many kisses, both light and heavy, given and stolen, Yuzuru finally admitted to Arashi (and himself) that as long as Arashi was willing to stay by his side forever, he would gladly give him his heart.


	9. Keito and Eichi: And One

_I want and want you – and one more thing  
I hurt and hurt but still, just once  
Even if it wears out and wears out  
Even if the tears don’t dry  
If only we can go back to the beginning ___

__Eichi cried alone in his lonely hospital room, praying and hoping that a nurse wouldn’t walk in. It wasn’t like he was sobbing or screaming, but waves of thoughts, sad and regretful alike, continued to bombard him late into the night. He looked out the window at the moon he knew shone over both of them. He wondered if Keito thought like this too.  
_ _

How does years of friendship, of support and laughter and love just come to an end like this? Is this what it meant to become an adult? Was it just because Eichi was cruel and deserved this? His face still felt wet even though so much time has passed. 

Even if all he has now is a tear stained hospital sheet, he could always close his wet eyes and try to remember what it was like in the beginning.


	10. Chiaki and Kanata: Can You Hear Me?

_You make me walk around… You make me cry  
Like an idiot, like a child, just laugh it off  
The closer I get, the more scared I get  
But this love cannot be stopped ___

__Chiaki hadn’t felt so worried in a long time, but every step he took towards Kanata made him feel like he was walking into deeper, darker water that would eventually consume him. Every time he stood in front of him, swearing to himself he was ready to tell him everything, he made an excuse, and instead laughed it off as nothing, which seemed to satisfy Kanata just fine.  
_ _

Chiaki hadn’t felt so happy in a long time, and as his unit sang their way towards victory more and more each day, he found he really didn’t want anything to change. Instead of letting anyone worry about him, he paced by himself in his room, each beat of his heart making him want to cry more. 

He would never not love Kanata. He would never not long for him. He would never not be afraid either. One day he would have to let him know.


	11. Nazuna and Kuro: Closer

_Because among the many people in this world  
I could only see you  
I am standing here as I only see you  
After this love, I don’t really know what will happen  
Just like child who is always this way,  
Will you warmly hold me right now? ___

__To think that someone so small could take up his entire field of vision, his entire mind in fact. Even within the crowded shopping center it felt like nothing mattered but them, nothing but him. When Nazuna spoke to him about something he saw that excited him, it became more difficult to uphold his image that he wanted to keep for whatever reason.  
_ _

It was when they were alone behind the door of Kuro’s messy bedroom that he’d let himself be the kind of boyfriend he really wanted to be: clingy and affectionate, kissing whatever part of Nazuna’s face was closest when he said something that made him smile. 

He always felt as if he was way below Nazuna, like Nazuna could do better, and maybe one day would. He’s not sure what he’ll do if a day like that comes, so for now he’s going to hold him as warmly as he can, if only to rid himself of such childish thoughts.


	12. Leo and Izumi: The Blue Night of Jeju Island

_Rather than the silence of the city  
I like the whisper of the sea  
Newlyweds washing up,  
taking the same photos and tours  
If you feel like you really have no fun  
Let’s leave, for Jeju Island, where Pureume lives ___

__Izumi figured over stimulus was what caused his stupid king to have so many outbursts of inspiration, so he proposed they went somewhere quiet for a change. No bustling city, no noisy unit mates or overwhelming school work. Just a quiet place for the two of them.  
_ _

Even on a quiet shoreline Leo found everything interesting, and at this point Izumi decided to stop fighting it. They built sandcastles out of mud before the tide washed them away. They held hands as they walked where the water just barely reached their feet and made up stories about the newlyweds on their honeymoons. Leo mentioned being like that one day, and Izumi promptly huffed and looked elsewhere, though his hand squeezed tighter.


End file.
